Konfero
The '''Konfero '''are a race of sentient amphibious insectoids of Varii descent. Their origins are unknown, as none of the Konfero are interested in sharing their past. Most Konfero live on in peace with the Alkenites on their home planet, Alkeny, other planets full of industrial activity such as Pantheon, or on Maskotia itself. They are not the most populous of species, as only an estimated 90 million Konfero still survive. Most Konfero live in shanty Junkyard-style homes, but consider it luxury and do not find fancy-living something to be pround of or sought after. Interests The Konfero are nomadic in nature, and are obsessed with one thing and one thing only; To find ancient "artifacts" left by a race the call the "Hoomanz" which they beleive are an extinct, benevolent race with god-like powers, and their creators. They find artifacts and horde them, thinking that they will be loved by the Hoomanz, should they ever return. Ironically, most of the "artifacts" they find are just everyday items which they have never seen, due to their life in the ghetto. For example; If a Konfero were to find an old, broken toilet, he would probably interpret it to be a "chalice of life", and all the surrounding Konfero would either stare in awe, beg him to auction it, or try to steal it from him. Despite their crazy, superstitious beleifs, the Konfero are quick, agile, and can find out how to get past almost any trap, encryption, or lock, as those are what they desire the most. Characteristics The Konfero are of Varii descent, and evolved from a gene-spliced creature resembling that of a "squid-grasshopper". Because of this, they can swim with little to no trouble and can last indefinitely in environments alien to them. Konfero seem to favor junkyards due to the amount of objects of interest, and also due to the fact that they used to inhabit city ruins destroyed by nuclear warfare, which felt very similar to live in. Female and Male Konfero share little differences, but the femlaes most noticable differences include her single, large eye with a pupil similar to that of an octopus, her brown carapace covered in spikey plates, and her ovipositor, consisting of one large spike, which is used to bury eggs into things. Because of this, the Konfero could be considered "parasitic" as females have been known to hitch rides on large creatures and lay their eggs in the skin on their back. Certain Konfero have evolved a strange, darkblue exoskeleton. According to some witnesses, these types of Konfero exhibit a unique, electicity-generating feature only they seem to have. However, as the Konfero are secretive and rare, this is not confirmed. The Konfero, despite only posessing two digits, have amazing dexterity since their 'fingers' lack bones. This means they can turn scrap metal and wires into a vehicle within a few hours, making them very adaptable. The oral tentacles they have are used primarily for feeding, however they can be used to show affection towards others. They are dexterous and, like their hands, lack bones and so can actually be used to help construct things. (It could be said, that in total they have seven fingers with which to grasp and manipulate objects). Konfero, when found on other planets, keep to themselves are are usually adept at being traders. They will often rip you off with prices, and are adept at speechcraft. Games At least one game will involve the Konfero and their psychotic nature, likely Spotquest and it's sequel, and possibly Pantheon's Enlightenment, plus more. Trivia * The Konfero's lifestyle and common habitat was losely based off of the "Prawns" from District 9. * The Konfero's color scheme is inspired from the Careening Dirigibug from Pikmin 2, * The name "Konfero" comes from the latin world "Confero", which means "collector". Category:Species Category:Terrestrial Category:Aquatic Category:Alien Category:Invertebrate Category:Arthropod Category:Cycloptic Category:Race Category:ShadowRaptor101 Category:Pettamapossum